Recovery
by Rumbelleforever64
Summary: SEQUAL TO NEVER LOSE HOPE. Having been saved by the boys, Patricia and Nina set out on their long road to Recovery. This may not make sense without Never Loose Hope.
1. Chapter 1

Hey-o! OK, this is my follow-up to "Never Lose Hope". I loved receiving comments from you guys and I hope you like the story of Recovery for the girls...

Eddie's POV

Fabian and I insisted on taking Nina and Patricia to the hospital. Joy and Piper said we should let them have a night at home first but the injuries just looked too horrid to wait. I called a cab for us and within 10 minuets we were at the hospital. Fabian and Nina went in first and about 20 minuets later, Patricia and I were called in. She sat on the bed while I held her hand. When the doctor came in he looked over the burns on her stomach, the cuts and bruises, the black eye, everything. I was asked to leave the cubical while a female doctor checked to see if Rufus had giving anything sexually. I walked to the cubical opposite, which contained Nina and Fabian. Nina had been patched up, there was a rather nasty cut above her left eye that had been stitched up. It would probably leave a scar. "Hey." I said. Nina jumped but then smiled. "How ya doin'?" I asked. She shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Probably better the Trixie. Eddie I'm so sorry, I tried, I really did, before you arrived I must have spent at least an hour screaming for Rufus to use me and not Patricia. I offered myself twice but he seamed intent in hurting her and I'm so sorry and I understand if you both hate me. It's all my fault. I couldn't protect her." Her eyes were filled with tears. Fabian squeezed her hand. I knelt to her level and said, soft as I could,

"Don't apologise. I should have protected both of you. I'm your Osirion and Patricia's boyfriend. If anyone but Rufus is to blame, it's me." With that, I pulled her into a hug. Nina was like a sister to me and I think that even if she didn't know it, Fabian did. The girls shouldn't have suffered, I should have...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Hope you liked chapter 1! Here is the next chapter and I'll see you at the bottom...

Nina's POV

After Eddie left, a policewoman came into the cubical. "Hello Miss Martin," She had brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Officer Maxwell, I need to ask some questions about what happened. Is that alright?" I nodded, but kept tight ahold of Fabian's hand. She took down notes as I spoke and when I was finished she said, "We will catch the man who did this Miss Martin, I promise."

Patricia's POV

After the doctor was done and I had talked to the police, I sat in my cubical with my head on Eddie's shoulder. The memories kept running through my head, Rufus hitting Nina with the brick, fearing Nina wouldn't wake up, the torture Rufus put us through, thinking Eddie would hate me. Eddie brought his hand to my cheek and wiped away a tear. I hadn't realised I was crying. "You OK?" Asked Eddie. I nodded slightly and snuggled into him. "Yeah, just thinking about what happened." Eddie put his chin on the top of my head and kissed my hair. I smiled a little before the nurse came in and said that everything was fine and that I could go home. I knew things would never be normal again but I didn't realise how long I would suffer...

Well? What did you think? I really hope you liked it. If you did please leave a review! Sorry this took so long but until next time, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm Sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long but I completely forgot to post this chapter! Hope you enjoy the chapter...

Fabian' s POV

Eddie and I had driven the girls home. Neither of them wanted to sleep alone, so Amber slept in Patrica' s bed, Patricia slept in Eddie's bed and I slept in Nina's. I put my chin on her head and fell asleep. I awoke about an hour later to Nina crying quietly next to me. My arm went around her shoulder and I wiped her tears from her face. Nina nestled her head into my shoulder and sobbed. "Nina, you wanna talk about it?" I asked, softly. Pulling the covers over herself, she nodded slowly. " I was there, in the warehouse, I had to watch. Watch Rufus beat and rape Patricia and there was nothing I could do and..." That was where she broke down. I placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her. When the crying stopped, Nina put her head on my chest and went back sleep. I was more than happy to join her, until a scream erupted from downstairs...

Eddie's POV

I'm going on record to say, all I did was put my arm over Patricia's shoulder. I guess I scared her because suddenly she was screaming her head off, and nothing I did helped. The whole house came in, Trudy armed with a frying pan and Alfie with a water pistol. Victor made everyone that wasn't Sibuna leave before giving a nod of...sympathy?...and closed the door behind him. Yacker was still freaking out, sobbing and not letting anyone near. Fabian held Nina back protectively but Nina seemed intent on getting close. "Shh, shh, Patricia it's ok...shhh." Even Piper wasn't getting her to calm down. Nina finally managed to escape Fabian's embrace and all but tackled Patricia into a hug. Once Patricia realized it was Nina, she began to relax, clinging to the other girl like a lifeline. Everyone stood in awe. Sure, they were friends but this was different. Patricia only calmed down for Nina and, by the look on Nina's face, our fearless leader needed to know Patricia was OK. What did Rufus do to them?


End file.
